MMKB talk:FAQ
Question 1 This may be a noob question, but I have no choice: how do I list a new category (so that it doesn't appear "red" in the pages)? Dryuu 17:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Dryuu :You only need to edit the category in the same way as articles, if the category don't exist. --Quick 23:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. Dryuu Question 2 --I forgot my password. Is there a way to reset it? Question 3 Just thinking ... because we of MMKB did not do a MMKB in portuques? (BR) Note: I am a member Brazilian, and not as I found a similar version of MMKB in portuques I am doing this question ... If you want I can give a hand through some all, because I do not know all series texts for portuques particular those of the Zero series and ZX series have some texts in portuques and was thinking that idea at a time So what you tell me? Note 2: if my English is not very good, please take note of that for me to improve my English I said I am Brazilian. Thanks to those who respond --DGT1994DGT1994 03:10, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Question 4 if an image isnt on this site, how can i get it? Can i take any image off the net or are there legal restrictionsZero345 23:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure you don't have to, but if you are taking the image from some other site, at least choose a license that best fits the situation. --Kazuki88 09:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Question 5 Is there a way to add music on this site such as adding Cut Man's theme from MM1, MM8, Wily's Revenge, Powered Up, and the 20th Anniversary Rock CD? Griffon2191 17:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :This can be done simply by adding a video from sites like YouTube with the music. Unfortunately, I tried to make a YouTube account not long ago just for MMKB, but the registration system is awful there, and I have no idea what happened to the account. You must also make sure to give proper credit and disclaimer notes so that you are not stealing the music. --Zalbaag 17:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::So there's no way to insert music unless it's a video? --Griffon2191 17:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::There is a way, but I don't know how as I never tried it. --''Quick'' (talk) 17:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh, ok. I guess I'll just put in the video with the music then, after I get the rights from the owners first that is. Thanks anyway. --Griffon2191 17:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: Question 6 Can we please keep Mega Man RPG Prototype? It's a popular enough fan game and it would help introduce people to it! Question 7 MusicalKittyLo (talk) 22:48, June 17, 2015 (UTC)This May seem like a noob question,but how do you add a profile pic, like when in a forum and your profile pic comes up. Yeah, how do you do that? MusicalKittyLo (talk) 22:48, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Question 8 How do I create a template? Like the "Fire Special Weapons and Techniques" sort of thing you see at th bottom of a page. Swoopybird (talk) 22:30, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Oh, and don't forget the bacon!